P3: Days of Frost
by CipherPrinceofDreams
Summary: After "The Fall", Minato Arisato becomes an ordinary guy living an exceedingly ordinary life- steady girlfriend, close-knit friends, who barely leaves Iwatodai City. After an unfortunate diagnosis, he takes a badly needed job working for a sarcastic delinquent transfer student, Minako Arisato, who takes him on for a ride of his life. (MinaxMina) (Warning: Drug Use, Violence, Crime)
1. Minako Arisato

**_A/N: Hey readers! This is basically me saying I am back to writing again, and have found time to continue it! This story will focus on mental health and drug abuse (THE AUTHOR DOES NOT CONDONE DRUG ABUSE, IN ANY FORM, NOR DOES HE ENCOURAGE SUCH BEHAVIOR) that goes without saying. Anyway, since the Game tackled on Apathy Syndrome, I decided to expand it to affect the Persona Summoners, who need their persona to combat their stress and whatnot. Such underdevelopment is shown to cause side effects (Chidori choked by Midea, her agitation from being separated from her) and due to the Destruction of Tartarus, this has a profound effect on those who are still dependent on their Persona (i.e. anyone without a maxed out S-Link)_**

 ** _Also, I have added several other Persona wielders, since it is illogical to assume that only Iwatodai has Persona Summoners._**

 _ **Anyway, please read on!**_

* * *

 _Prologue_...

 _Five years ago, the Shadows of Nyx had left an indelible mark on Japan, and possibly, the world. As Tartarus churned out Shadows to corrupt, decimate, debilitate and indoctrinate the population of Iwatodai, the Shadows' influence crept toward other parts of Japan, infecting the populace with Apathy Syndrome._

 _As our hero, Minato Arisato, and his ragtag team of Persona Summoners, defeated Nyx's Horde and sealed the rift in Tartarus, thus ending the outbreak of Shadows, it did not, however, stop the effects of the Apathy Syndrome. Those affected suffered from apathy, anxiety and, depression. The effects to Persona Summoners were much worse. It caused them to suffer from post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), nightmares, severe depression, and even insanity. This often occurred several months, to a year since "The Fall" and was dubbed "Relapse Syndrome"._

 _As it happened, "The Fall" had "awakened" more than a quarter of the population of Iwatodai, activating their latent ability to summon Personas. This had the unfortunate side effect of causing Relapse Syndrome to the fledgeling Persona Summoners, as their "Personas" were forcefully ripped from them within hours of their awakening. Without this emotional mask to help them cope with life's stress, they were increasingly exposed to the risks of mental breakdowns._

 _The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES) were spared, as well as those who were close to Minato Arisato, who nurtured their friendship with him, and thus awakened their true selves, making them independent and immune from the "masks" they wore known as "Personas"._

.

.

.

Minato Arisato, the once renowned hero of Iwatodai, walked along the bridge to his school. The University of Iwatodai or UI is a college created by the Kirijo Group during the aftermath of "The Fall" as a public relations bid to placate the angry citizens of Iwatodai, once the fact that the Kirijo Family had a hand in the Fall, which led to the declining mental health of people suffering from Apathy Syndrome and Relapse Syndrome. And so, to that end, the Kirijo Group constructed a third artificial island directly northeast of Gekkoukan High.

Minato crossed over and passed the bridge. To his left was a Junes Mall branch. Several restaurants, onsens and other enterprises littered the western side of the island. On the east side, UI dominated most of the 3 hectare lot. It was massive, and grand, but otherwise a regular college, with regular teachers, and the usual students.

"Hey, buddy!" A voice cried out, "Arisato!"

Minato turned around and saw his friend, Junpei Iori, jogging toward him, with his backpack jostling at his side.

"Hey, Junpei." Minato greeted, "You overslept, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Junpei puffed, "Missed the train too, so I had to walk from Island Two..."

"I keep telling you to get a bike, dude." Minato said.

"I keep telling you it's too expensive!" Junpei said, "How is Yuka-tan? Her studies keep her busy?"

"Yukari is busy with work and her classes these days, but we see each other every day." Minato said.

"Well, I guess sharing the same apartment together does do that." Junpei said.

Then, a wild-eyed man lunged toward them. Junpei and Minato instinctively stepped back. The man smiled maniacally, and used an inhaler, before running off.

"Ugh..." Junpei said in disgust, "These Memo junkies are everywhere these days..."

Minato nodded in agreement. "Memo", short for "Memory" is a narcotic that a rogue Kirijo Group science team had synthesized in their lab that took form of a capsule of clear liquid, which is then smoked. It is a psychedelic drug that causes extreme euphoria, hallucinations and increases the power of the subconsciousness, allowing people with Relapse Syndrome to "connect" with their Persona, albeit on a weaker level, and restore some sanity they had. This has several ill effects, such as mania, amnesia and delirium, among other symptoms.

"Seems to be a growing problem these days." Minato said at length.

"Right." Junpei said, "You'd think it was bad before. Heh! Out the frying pan..."

"And into the fire-" Minato said, but felt something trickling down his boots. It was blood.

"Dude, your nose." Junpei said worriedly.

Wiping his nose with his handkerchief, Minato brushed him off, "Must be this weather."

"That's what you said last week. And the month before that." Junpei said, "I think you should see a doctor."

"And I think you should get a bike." Minato retorted.

As Junpei and Minato arrived at UI, the two separated upon entering the main lobby, since Junpei took up accounting.

At Chemistry class, Minato's favorite teacher, Professor Yagyu, gave an orientation about their curriculum, which was highly advanced chemistry.

Munemasa Yagyu, a former Scientist at the Kirijo Group, often favored Minato, who he often said was a prodigy at Chemistry. It also helped to have been close with Directress Kirijo, a trusted friend of Minato and his former paramour.

However, this particular day, Minato felt a sharp, acute pain on his head, throbbing with great intensity. He had experienced several recurring headaches, but not as severe as the one he had that day. It felt as if someone had collected a bucket filled with needles, hooks, razors and nails, placed it inside Minato's head and shook it violently.

"Ugh..." Minato grunted in pain.

"Minato? Something wrong?" Professor Yagyu said.

"N-Nothing, Sir." Minato managed.

Nodding, Yagyu continued with his lecture. Minato's eyes rolled behind his head due to the pain. On his right side, a classmate, who was not seated correctly, began to gossip about something to his girlfriend, seated on Minato's left.

"Have you heard about-" he whispered across from him.

"No, I-" the girl replied.

Minato could barely understand any words they were saying. Every word they said felt like a hammer banging on his brain.

"Tohru, Ami, have you anything to share there?" Professor Yagyu said.

The two immediately became quiet.

"Good." The Professor nodded and continued with his lecture.

"Anyway, did you hear 'bout that delinquent new student? She was in my political science class."

"Oh, yeah, heard about her."

"Waddya hear?"

"Memo Dealer. Figures. Stayed away from her the entire time."

"Fuck. IWI should do better background checks!"

"I agree. My Mom and Dad doesn't pay this place to put some criminal near me."

"Shit. Now I'm scared."

"What's her name, by the way?"

"It was-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Minato cried angrily.

Everyone became quiet and looked at Minato, who was also shocked at what he said.

"What's your problem?" Ami said angrily.

"Everyone's problem, apparently, Ami." Professor said, "If you don't want to listen to my class- GET OUT."

Ami and Tohru nodded nervously.

"Tohru, go back to your seat and stay there." Professor Yagyu said. Sullenly, Tohru complied.

After classes, Minato went to work as a cashier in one of the many restaurant chains in Island Three, Oda's Meat Hut.

The Manager came forward, "Arisato. Yuko called in sick. We're short-handed today. I'm going to run the register."

"Great. Can I go home?" Minato said.

"Uh, no, smart ass. You're on the floor, effective immediately."

"We talked about this." Minato said, "I'm a cashier, not a waiter."

"What do you want me to do? I'm short-handed. I've a business to run."

Minato sighed and grabbed a rag. As he wiped on the table, he noticed Tohru and Ami, snickering at him, and taking a photo.

"Hey, Teacher's Pet, you missed a spot!" Tohru jeered.

"Yeah! Wipe this!" Ami said, before spraying ketchup all over the table.

Minato, humiliatingly, was compelled to clean up the table.

After several takebacks, and insults (subtle), Tohru and Ami left, but not before writing "TEACHERS PET" and "BAD SERVICE" along with several obscene gestures and lewd suggestions using ketchup, mustard and several condiments, which took Minato some time to completely clean.

The Manager came forward, "Arisato." He said, "This table repeatedly complained about your services."

"Yeah, well, if they didn't complain every five minutes and drew dicks on the table with ketchup and mustard, I'd give a better service." Minato said, "Better yet! If I stick to my job as a cashier, maybe I can become better!"

"Trust me, Arisato, you have now peaked in life." The Manager said, "Piss off!" Arriving in the kitchen, Minato slumped in exhaustion.

"Bad day?" The Chef said.

Minato nodded. Lee worked there as a chef, having graduated a year ago. He was a blonde haired, blue eyed man, much like Bebe, only Lee was born and bred in Japan.

"Shoulda told me." Lee said, "Would've added some "secret sauce" if you catch my drift."

"Leave it out, Lee, don't want them getting sick." Minato said jokingly, "Anyway, I have to leave. Got a party to attend to." Minato said.

"Get me some cake. I do shit for you." Lee said.

Minato met up with Junpei outside.

"What took you so long?" Junpei asked.

"Some jerk spilled ketchup all over the table." Minato said.

"Bastards." Junpei said, "Where are we going again?"

"Forgot already? Akihiko-senpai was promoted to detective." Minato reminded, "We're going to his apartment to celebrate."

"Meh, so long as there's free food, a man can't complain."

"That's a first for you, then."

"Hey!"

Arriving at Akihiko's place, Minato and Junpei entered to a party in full swing. Several friends, as well as colleagues of Akihiko, were having fun, eating and drinking while mingling with each other.

"Minato!" A pretty girl with short brown hair and a distinctive choker waved at him, "Over here!"

Junpei scratched his chin, "Go to her, man. I'll catch up after I hit the buffet!"

Walking up to her, Minato greeted his girlfriend, Yukari Takeba, as well as Fuuka Yamagishi, a close friend.

"Minato!" Yukari hugged him, "You're very late." She whispered in his ear.

"Hi, Minato-kun." Fuuka said, blushing slightly.

"Hey Fuuka-chan." Minato said, "Where's Akihiko?"

"Over there, talking to his friends." Yukari said.

"I'll congratulate him first, then I'll get back to you." Minato said and walked toward Akihiko, who, along with his coworkers, were listening to an older man, evidently a senior officer, talking.

"So, I got to this guy, Namatame, the politician? He kidnapped my daughter, so I chased him around town with my cruiser-"

Akihiko noticed Minato and strode toward him, "Minato! Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Senpai." Minato said, "What department are you at?"

"Narcotics." Akihiko sighed, "Memo use has been on the rise. Heard several detectives backed off, so they hired new ones, myself included.

"Oh? Who's that guy?"

Akihiko looked at the senior officer before looking back at Minato, "Him? He's my partner. Admin transferred him here all the way from Inaba. Ryotaro Dojima. Hard ass, from what I heard."

"Lucky you, I guess." Minato said.

"Unlucky for those Memo dealers peddling at UI." Akihiko said, "Brass has it in for them. Cracking down hard since the Azai Yakuza spread their influence here. Me, I'll only have to deal with those junkies. Them? They have to deal with Dojima." He juts his chin to Dojima, who was slightly buzzed from his drinks.

"-So, they gave me this Baretta, right? It's a great gun, unless you use 9 mil... I once saw a guy hooked on Memo shrug them off. Took me seven shots to take him out." Dojima said.

"Yeah, with your aim, that's no question." A senior officer jeered as Dojima laughed.

"So, when you do drug busts, how much cash do you get?" Minato asked.

"Well, recently, the department busted about 10 kilograms worth of Memo right off the docks. They were smuggling it inside fish. Fish, of all places!" Akihiko said, "These guys are getting smart."

"How much was it worth?"

"Hmmmm, probably ¥70,000. More, probably, but I can't make a good estimate since a few kilos were damaged." Akihiko said.

"Wow." Minato said, "I can probably work for a month wiping tables nonstop and still can't come close to that much." Minato said.

"Well, that's not the most the department usually gets. It's easy money, unless we catch you." Akihiko said, "Hey, are you okay? You got a bit of red on your shirt there." Akihiko said.

Minato looked at his shirt, then at his nose. It was bleeding.

"Heard you've been having those regularly." Akihiko said, "Once a month, from what Junpei says."

"Yeah, well, girls get this once a month too, but in a different place." Minato said with a deadpan expression.

As the party died down, Minato and Yukari left early after thanking and congratulating Akihiko. Resting in their shared apartment, Yukari was doing her homework, as Minato settled in.

"How was your day?" Minato yawned.

"Good." Yukari said, sipping on her tea, "Aced another test. Now doing some light writing."

"That's good." Minato said.

"What about you? Manager riding you?" Yukari said.

"Heh. That prickly old prune has it in for me. Forced me to wipe tables." Minato said.

"You're a cashier, not a busboy." Yukari said angrily, "I'll give that bastard a talking-to."

"Forget it. He won't listen anyway." Minato sighed, "I'll just have to accept my fate."

"He'll have to accept his." Yukari said dangerously.

"My nose bled again. Twice." Minato said.

"Still?" Yukari said, "Get to a doctor."

"You're probably the third person to say that." Minato yawned, and went to sleep.

The following day, Minato continued his usual route, taking a left into the Chemistry department, then another right, Minato entered his History class, where he was rather early. Greeting his usual classmates, Minato noticed a new student, a red headed girl, with pasty skin and auburn hair messily tied into a high ponytail, sleeping near the window. She had the exact same model of earphones he did, albeit it was crimson red.

"Hey, Minato-san." Hideyori, the class monitor, greeted, "Early, as per usual." He marked his attendance.

Minato gave a smile.

"Noticed our new classmate?" He said after Minato signed.

"Yeah. Who is she?" Minato asked silently.

"Don't know her name... Some transferee from the University of Tokyo." Hideyori said with a hushed voice, "I heard she got into a fistfight with her Headmaster."

"Oh! I heard she tried burning her school down." Another student piped.

"I'm liking her already." Hideyori said.

"That's nothing." Another classmate supplied, "I heard she was a Memo manufacturer back in Tokyo... She was kicked out when she got hooked into Memo and beat a classmate into a coma for not paying up for a capsule..."

"Oh shit..." Hideyori said, "Better stop talking about her, at least until we're about a mile off..."

Minato nodded. He took a look at his classmate sighed and tried not to look out the window, which was streaming intense light from the sun, disorienting him and worsening his migraine.

The Professor entered the room.

"Settle down, everyone." The Professor said, "As you all know, we have a new student. Please, introduce yourself, if you please."

The new student stood up and Minato silently marbelled at her beauty. Especially her striking red eyes, "I'm Minako Arisato, I'm from Tokyo. Pleased to meet you all, I guess." She piped bubbly.

"Ah, an Arisato, I see? Any relation to our star student, Minato Arisato?" The Professor asked.

Minako looked at Minato, then at the Professor, "Never heard 'o him."

"Why, might I ask, did you transfer here?"

"I slung Memo here and there. Made MAAAAD cash. School board didn't take too kindly to it, though, and tossed me here." Minako said.

Absolute silence. A rumor about her being a Memo dealer was one thing, actually admitting it, happily admitting it, was another thing entirely.

"Ahaha ha ha..." The Professor laughed nervously, "My, is that the time? Let's continue on to our lesson..." He said, avoiding eye contact with Minako the entire class.

Minako yawned and went back to sleep. Not one person dared to disturb her. She even went as far as to go to the toilets, without asking permission, to Hideyori's shock.

Minato, though somewhat shocked at Minako's uncouth ways, could see she was a good person inside. It was somewhat a second sense with Minato, but he had a strong, almost primal, need to help her.

"And so, Hannibal Barca swung his forces, and enveloped the Roman Forces-" the Professor began, but was stopped with a knock on the door. Two detectives in plainsclothes, the young one wearing his blazer neatly, the older one had it slung over his shoulder, while holding a cigarette in his mouth.

"Why, Akihiko Sanada!" The Professor cried, "It's good to see you!"

"Hello Sensei." Akihiko said, "Sorry to disturb your class. This is Detective Ryotaro Dojima, my Partner, and-"

"You're not allowed to smoke inside campus." A tiny girl squeaked.

"Who are you, the Class Rep...?" Dojima muttered.

"A-Actually, I am..."

"Eh?" Dojima said, "I'm not smoking."

"ANYWAY." Akihiko said, "The Precinct received some reports of Memo Dealers inside campus. We need everyone to open their bags, one by one. Don't worry, we have warrants, now, hop to it."

Everyone complied dutifully.

"No need, Minato." Akihiko winked.

"So, heard you have some delinquent named Minako Arisato in here?" Dojima asked the Professor.

"Y-Yes, Detective."

"Where is she now?" Dojima asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, don't underestimate her." Dojima said, "I've had a run in with her once, vicious wolverine, she was."

Knowing Minato had to help her, Minato raised his hands.

"You? What?" Dojima said.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Minato asked.

"Not until we check everyone here." Dojima said.

"Don't worry, Dojima-san, he's good." Akihiko vouched.

"Eh? Well, go on then." Dojima said.

Minato hurriedly went out and searched for Minako. After several tries (and slaps) from the girls restroom, he found Minako inside the faculty restroom, about to smoke a pipe primed with Memo. Minato took it and smashed it to the ground, before scooping it it tissue paper and flushing it down the toilet.

"What the fuck, buddy? That pipe costed me ¥3,000!" Minako hissed, "Handblown glass from Nepal, asshole, you better shit one out right now before I-"

"You'll thank me later." Minato insisted, and grabbed her and went out, where Akihiko and Dojima was outside, waiting.

"Minato! Found her for us?" Akihiko said.

"Uh, yeah." Minato stammered, "She was lost and accidentally used the teacher's restroom."

"I'll be the judge of that. Turn out your pockets, Minako." Dojima said.

Minako's eyes widened, and she looked at Minato, then turned out her pockets. Other than lint and some coins, she was clean.

"Not even a pipe?" Akihiko said, eyebrows raised.

"Nope." Minako said cheerfully, "If I did, I'd probably get a handblown glass pipe from Nepal, which Buddhist Monks make every three years or so. Popular these days..."

Akihiko looked at her suspiciously,

"-From what I heard." Minako added.

Dojima looked at her, then at Akihiko, "Not even a little Memo?"

"Nothing. Checked her stuff too, nothing there." Akihiko said.

"Hey!"

"Relax, we have a warrant." Dojima said, "Tch, prank calls. On your first day, too."

"It's okay, Dojima-san, the day's still young. Besides, we have some informants to meet here at Island Three, so it's not a total loss."

"Always the optimist..." Dojima sighed, "Stay out of trouble, kids."

After they left, Minako breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks for the save."

"Anytime," Minato said.

"So... Why'd you do it?" Minako said.

"Do what?"

"You know! Save me and shit. You barely know me, and you come around smashing my pipe and saving my ass." Minako said, "Most people would know to stay the hell away from me."

"I dunno. I just felt like it." Minato said.

"Who are you again?" Minako asked.

"Minato Arisato. You probably never heard 'o me." Minato joked.

"Oh, hardy har har." Minako said, "In any event, I owe you one, Arisato."

"I guess you do, Arisato." Minato said.

"Anything you need, copying homework, beating up bullies, slinging Memo, making Memo, distributing Memo, come see me." Minako said.

"Why do you do it? Sell Memo and stuff?" Minato said.

"Uh, uh, uh, hold it, Alladin, you only have one wish from the Mighty Minako, and I'm damn sure you don't want to spend it asking me why I do what I do."

"Right. I'll think of something," Minato said, and with that, the two went back to class, from strangers, to friends.

 ** _A/N: I'm really excited with this story and how it goes! Also, it goes without saying, since this IS , but this story is a work of fiction, blah blah blah._**

 ** _Anyway, I'd really be happy and pleased if you review (seriously, REVIEW, that's basically the equivalent to giving tips at a restaurant) and please have a good day, I suppose!:)_**

 ** _Feel free to ask any questions!_**


	2. Making Memories

"So, who are you?" Minako asked.

"Who am I? I am Minato."

Minako rolled her eyes, "I know that. I mean who are YOU to these people?"

"Well, people call me a savior."

"I heard that. What'd you do? Save a cat from a tree? Helped an old lady across the street?" Minako jeered.

"I defeated the Shadows and the Tower of Tartarus."

"Whoa." Minako said quietly, "Never figured you'd be a Persona Summoner... So, uh, you don't have Relapse?"

"No." Minato said, "Do you?"

She nods, "Five years now."

"You're from Tokyo, right? How was the situation there?" Minato asked.

"Hell." Minako answered simply.

"Were there others like you?"

"I had a team, but they all died." Minako said tiredly, fidgeting uncomfortably, "I'd rather not discuss it..."

"I understand."

"I gotta go smoke one." Minako said tiredly.

"Yeah, I have classes anyway. See you later?"

"Okay." Minako said and left in a huff. Minato somehow knew she felt troubled. Then, he felt something familiar, but distant as well. He heard faint voices in his head, and knew it was the "Sea of his Soul" that was detached.

Ignoring it, he stood up and went to class.

.

.

.

Minato was walking home with Junpei. His head ached and his nose bled an hour ago. His mind was buzzing and he couldn't recall that day's events, other than Minako's opening up.

"Minato? Minato!" Junpei cried out.

"Huh? What?"

"Like I said, did you meet that new student from Tokyo? The delinquent?" Junpei asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Bout a week ago." Minato answered tiredly.

"What's up with you, dude? You're looking a little pale." Junpei said.

"Just... tired." Minato said. Then, everything went fuzzy, then black.

When Minato woke up, he was in an ambulance, where Junpei was crying and holding his hand, and an EMT monitored his vitals.

"Ugh... What happend?" Minato asked woozily.

"You fell over." The EMT explained, "Then, someone had to call an ambulance for you since your friend here began crying."

"I was not!" Junpei denied.

"I'm fine, really." Minato said, "It's probably a flu. Or hypoglycemia. I mean, I didn't eat breakfast today. Maybe that could be it?"

"We can't let you off, sir, I'm sorry." The EMP apologized, "We have contacted the Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, and they have a specialist on site who is very interested to see you."

"Why does he want to see me?"

The EMT became quiet, "We think that... it's Relapse Syndrome."

Minato's entire body became icy cold, "Th-That can't be right..."

"Maybe it isn't. That's why you need to see the Doctor." The EMT said.

"Don't worry, Minato. I'll be here to hold your hand and be with you!" Junpei promised.

"I appreciate it, Junpei, but can you please let go of my hand?"

.

.

,

Tatsumi Memorial Hospital

Minato stared at the Doctor in shock.

"Arisato-san? Did you understand what I just said?" The Doctor asked.

"Uh... Yeah." Minato stammered, "It's a special case of Relapse Syndrome, completely unique to me."

"Yes. This would, in theory, lead to a special type of neural degradation, which has already manifested itself in you in the form of nosebleeds, migraines and, now, blackouts." He explained.

"What will happen?'

"This is all in theory, but neural degradation is the most pressing matter... It's akin to slowly losing your sanity. Split personality disorder, mania... The list goes on, Arisato-San."

"H-How much for the treatment?" Minato asked.

"Oh, well, I'd be glad to waive my Doctor's Fee for you, Arisato-san, but there are other expenses, medicine, therapy, possibly surgery and if worse comes to worse, palliative care... I'm not going to lie, it's above what a college student makes."

After some time, Minato thanked the Doctor and left. Junpei waited anxiously outside.

"Well? What did he say?" Junpei cried.

"It's..." Minato stammered, "Just body fatigue, Junpei. Nothing to worry about."

"Didn't the EMT say-"

"It wasn't Relapse Syndrome, Junpei." Minato assured.

"Phew. Thank God! For a second there, I thought you were doomed!"

Minato laughed, but inside, he was feeling depressed. Thinking clearly, he knew what he had to do.

.

.

.

Minato sat at the cafeteria. There were a lot of other students, but it was Minato's vacant period. Biting on an apple, Minato was burning time and just doing nothing when someone poked him from behind.

"Hey, weirdo, what are you doing sitting by yourself? Haven't you got any friends?" Minako snarked, stealing Minato's apple. She was noticeably chipper than she was the day before.

"Doing nothing." Minato said, "Can we talk?"

Minako looked confused, "Talk?" She takes a bite of the apple, "About what?"

"Memo." Minato said simply.

Minako jolted in surprise, then cupped Minato's mouth, "A little louder, why don't you? I don't think the Dean heard you."

She drags Minato out, and into the courtyard, where it was quiet and empty.

"Alright. Now that we're alone..." She pulls out a capsule of cloudy, dirty looking liquid, "Will you take Memo+ or Memo Gold? Memo+ is the purified version, but is oil based, so you'd probably stick to smoking it. Gold is the premium version. It's water based and a bit pricy, but great if you're into injection-"

"Enough with the sales pitch, I'm not here to buy drugs from you," Minato said, rolling his eyes.

"Then fuck off out of here before someone sees us." Minako snarled.

"I want you to teach me how to make Memo."

"Say that again?"

"Teach me to make Memo." Minato said firmly.

Minako laughs, "You're blowing smoke up my ass, aren't you?"

"I'm serious." Minato asserted.

Minako looks at him up and down, "No."

"No?"

"You heard me. You're a decent guy, and I'd be damned if I let you get hooked on the drug trade." Minako stated.

"Hey, you said you owe me!" Minato hissed, "I'm calling in that favor! You owe me!"

Minako looked at him for a while before sighing, "Okay, fine. On one condition: You're an honor student, and about to have a good future. Why do you want to risk that all to make Memo?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Hey, you can't answer a question with another question, smartass." Minako snapped.

"I, uh, need money." Minato explained.

"Don't we all." Minako sighed.

"So, you'll help me?" Minato said.

"Yeah, I guess." Minako relented, "Akechi Street, tomorrow at 6. Don't be late. Bring some stuff. Bitch." Minako said and walked off.

.

.

.

Akechi Street, West Iwatodai

Minato dragged a box with a wagon. The containers and equipment inside jingled and jangled as it swung to and fro from the side. Minato caught sight of Minako's distinct red hair and she cleaned a 1969 Dodge Charger, with an Imperial Japanese symbol on the hood. Minato found himself staring at Minako's bra, which was visible since her shirt was wet.

"Oh, hey." Minako said, "Like it?"

"Uh, what?"

"The car, numbnuts." Minako sighed, "The Mutsuhito. Rebuilt it myself."

"Using Memo money?" Minato guessed.

"Well, a girl has to make a living." Minako said coyly.

"So, where are we doing this, anyway?" Minato asked.

"Where do you think?"

"Your garage?"

"The fuck we are!" Minako cried.

"Excuse me? I was under the impression you cook Memo here." Minato said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Minako waved him off, "Why don't we do it at your place?"

"Hell no!" Minato cried immediately.

"My point exactly. You don't shit where you eat. Or eat where you shit." Minako sneered.

"Yeah, I heard that smells bad." Minato said sardonically.

"Exactly. My aunt visits every month to 'check up on me' or whatever." Minako said with contempt, "So, it'd probably help if this place doesn't stink like a drug lab."

"You're doing a fine job of masking the scent. Your house almost smells like an actual pigsty." Minato said sarcastically.

Minako rolled her eyes, "Whatever, wiseguy, the point here is that we won't be able to cook anything, unless you find us somewhere to set up."

"Wait, I thought you deal Memo?" Minato asked.

"Uh, yeah. But you don't ask a pharmacy if it has a drug processing plant behind it. You have to have somewhere to set down and cook!" Minako said,"So, unless you know of a super secure, secret bunker somewhere within the city, we're not cooking anything."

Minato raised his eyebrows.

.

.

.

Secret Military Bunker, Iwatodai City outskirts

"Oh, yeah, we are DEFINITELY flying under the radar now." A voice said sarcastically.

"Will you relax? These bunkers haven't been used since the Second World War." Minato said exasperatedly as he pulled their equipment on a wagon.

"How the hell did you even find this place? I can hardly breathe in this stuffy, musty, old sinkhole!"

"My team and I stumbled here by accident on one of our missions." Minato explained, "It's untouched, until now. This is the last place anyone would think to look."

"Yeah, right until the Army decides to roll in to do some renovations." Minako snarked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Your place?"

"Forget it, Minako, this place is perfect. Let's set up here." Minato said, stopping before a huge metal door. Flipping on the breaker, the doors creaked open.

"Well, at least if the police raids this place, we'd have enough time to run away." Minako mused, "Those gates must be, what, four-five inches of solid steel?"

"More or less." Minato replied, setting down the gear, "So, we have our usual paraphernalia, glass beakers, Erlenmeyer flasks, glass tubings, a distillation system, but this-" Minato pulls out a round bottomed flask, "It's a...?"

"An empty Potion of Potent Healing?" Minako guessed sarcastically.

"It's a round bottom flask. We can use this to cook bigger quantities of Memo." Minato explained tiredly.

"Where did you even get these? From the way you fawn over these like an Otaku over hentai, I'm guessing that you can't find these at your local store?"

"No." Minato replied, "I, uh, 'borrowed' these from the chemistry labs at UI and the Kirijo Group science labs."

"And they'd let your sorry ass get away with it because, what, you have a nice personality?" Minako joked.

"Just so you know, I'm an honor student and about to get my degree in Chemistry within the year. I am the top of my class since first year, President of the Chemistry Club and a good friend of the Kirijo Group." Minato said matter of factly, "Do you know what that equates to?"

"That you're a virgin?"

"Ugh, shut up and hand me that flask." Minato rolled his eyes.

"These will do lovely." Minako squealed giddily, handing Minato the equipment, "I usually made do with some second hand shit, but these look pretty swanky. Can't even pronounce this... Errenmeyer... Ereremeyer..."

"Er-len-meyer!" Minato enunciated.

"I can't pronounce it, dick." Minako snapped.

Getting to work, Minako set up the tables, while Minato rigged up some lights. Afterward, Minato activated the ventilation and filtration system and turned on the fans.

"That's more like it," Minako said while enjoying the breeze, "I am just about cooking in these clothes."

"Take them off."

"Certainly not!" Minako hissed, "Take me out for dinner first, you sick fuck!"

Minato rolled his eyes and took off his clothes.

"Oi! What the fuck, man?!" Minako cried, grabbing a chair,"Are some kind of exhibitionist?!"

"I don't want to smell like a drug lab when I get home." Minato explained, and wore a blue labsuit, "Neither do you, I take it?" He handed her a red on.

"... FINE," Minako huffed angrily, "Don't look!"

"I won't." Minato rolled his eyes.

"Wear these, too." Minato handed out a respirator, "These chemical fumes will give you lung cancer, and if you didn't know, it's toxic."

"Seriously? I look like a fag!" Minako cried after donning the rest of their safety gear.

"Well, it's a good thing you're a girl, then!" Minato shot back dryly, "Now, tell me how to make this stuff."

Minako grabbed a few things from the box, but Minato stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I cook with these." Minako said.

"What the- you don't cook with these, Minako, this is for general mixing. It'd crack if you applied constant, direct heat on it."

"First off, I've been doing this for five years now. I think I know what I'm doing." Minako swaggered confidently.

"Well, go ahead and teach me." Minato said.

"Wait..." Minako said, and grabbed an inhaler, puffed, and took a deep breath.

"Didn't figure you to be asthmatic." Minato said.

"Yeah, well, despite being amazingly talented at everything and prodigiously smart, I suck at breathing." Minako sighed, "T'is but a cross I have to bear, being this awesome."

Minato rolled his eyes. Minako then gave out a long, detailed instruction.

"Got all that?" She asked.

"Yeah, most of it. Seems pretty straightforward." Minato said.

"Well, don't get too cocky, Mr Nobel Prize winner. Let's see you walk your talk. I'll make my own batch, and we can compare." Minako said and got to work.

Minato began to use several chemicals, as well as some compounds to synthesize chemicals into a flask. Having a superior knowledge of chemicals, he surmised that Minako's version has been "oversimplified" and he made his own improvements:

Using a certain chemical, he uses hydroiodic acid and dissolved lithium as a reductor, which produces an isomer. From there, he creates a catalyst in a tube furnace and adds aluminum. Using another reductor and synthesizing it with the first compound, then mixing it, Minato had what people would say "street" grade Memo.

Deciding to take it further, he adds another purple chemical into a still pot, then adding the "street" grade product into it, and lighting it up to 88 degrees. As the chemicals condense, it goes through a tube, cooled by a heat dispersion system within the tubes, the purified product goes out, looking purple, but clearer.

"What the fuck is that?" Minako sneered, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you disappoint me, Minato. I thought you were a quick learner?"

"How about you try it first?" Minato suggested.

"Why is it purple, though?" Minako asked.

"I used a different method than you."

"If this thing kills me, I'll drag you to Hell with me." Minako swore. She took the capsule, opened it, and placed it inside a pipe. Then, she lit a pipe and inhaled.

Minako's eyes rolled to the back of her head, "WHOOOOOO!" Minako whooped, "This is S-Grade! Fucking hell! I take it back, you are the fucking Gordon Ramsay of Memo cooking!"

"It's just basic chemistry, but thanks, I suppose." Minato said.

"I mean, Jesus! Every Memohead from Ryukyu to Hokkaido is gonna want a puff!"

"I'm glad it's satisfactory." Minato smiled.

"Damn, we have to sling this out!" Minako cried, "Fuck my shitty ass product, we're sticking to yours."

"I'm glad." Minato said, "Let's make some more, shall we?"

Minako nodded as they prepared to make more Memo.

 **AN: I rather enjoyed this chapter! Lots of stuff just coming off the top of my head. Anyway, please review if you liked it, favorite of you loved it and follow if you're interested in the story!**

 **InsertNameHereP3: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Yes, to answer your question, this is the very same Lee in the Days of Autumn series, except that DoF is an alternate plot to the DoA series.**

 **Nights: well, nice to be back, Nights! Good to see you're doing well, friend! Drop me a line sometime.**


	3. Partners

**University of Iwatodai, Library**

Minato stood between two bookshelves in the back portion of the Library, in the restricted section. Waiting anxiously, Minato thought of several ways that the situation could go wrong. What if Minako had been arrested? Injured? Killed?

His worries were alleviated once he saw a familiar red head coming from the cafeteria.

"Yo, Minato." Minako greeted cheerfully, "Sorry I'm late. Prof gave out a pop quiz."

"It's fine." Minato assured, "Did you sell the goods?"

Looking left and right, Minako took out some bills from her wallet, "I made about $1,680. So, that's about $840 for each of us."

"Seriously?" Minato said incredulously, "This is chump change. That's unacceptable. We made enough Memo to make $5,000 easy."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, we a sell 2ml vial for $60. So, in theory, we made enough that should come close to $5,000."

"It's not that." Minako rolled her eyes, "I can't walk around with THAT much dope on me. Who am I, Scarface? Should I do console command carryweight 99999? There's only so much I can carry at a time. Dick."

"Okay, so, what do you suggest?" Minato asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll talk to my contact about finding distributors. In exchange, we get a flat fee with interest."

"Okay." Minato nodded, "But in order for this to work, I have to have COMPLETE and UTTER anonymity. No one must know who I am."

"Ahhh, so I'm the face of this Memo Drug Ring, while you're basically hiding in the Shadows?" Minako said mirthlessly, "What manner of man are you?"

"Nothing but a shy lad." Minato winked, "Anyway, you have more connections than I do, plus you have a prettier face than I do."

Minako snorted, "Damn right I do. Alright, I'll see you later before anyone sees me."

"Being safe? We shouldn't be seen together." Minato approved.

"What? No, I'm talking about being seen inside a library. I already can't live down being friendly with a nerd like you, the next thing for me to commit social suicide is being in here, with YOU." Minako said cruelly, "Ja ne, Nerd."

Minato rolled his eyes and kept looking for a book.

 **Oda's Meat Hut, 4:30 PM**

"Arisato! Where is Table 4's Coke?!" The Manager bellowed from behind the counter.

"Coming, Manager-san!" Minato cried. Strolling over Tale 4, he handed their drinks, when he saw Minako then casually strolled into the kitchen area, to his chagrin.

"What are you doing here?!" Minato hissed in fury, "Didn't I tell you that we shouldn't be seen together?!"

"Oh, piss off, waiter, I'm here to see the Chef!" Minako growled, "I don't know this man! He's harassing me! Help, I'm being repressed!" She cried as Minato dragged her inside the kitchen.

"Why do you want to see Lee?"

"He's my contact." Minako said.

"Lee's your guy?!"

"Uh, yeah. So, stand aside."

"Alright." Minato conceded, "But, just so you know, I'm not a waiter, I am the cashier."

"A slave who cleans up horse shit and a slave who cleans up a house are still both slaves." Minako said and went to see Lee.

"Hey! My favorite ketchup-haired dealer! How's it hanging?" Lee said while flipping burgers.

"Save it, Blondy, I have something that will blow you away-" Minako pitched, "This is our new line of Memo. My, uh. "Partner" (winks at Minato) and I made it the other day."

"Are you serious?!" Minato hissed in horror, "You're slinging Memo, here of all places!?"

"Hey, shut up, I'm with a Client." Minako brushed him aside, "So, what do you say, Lee?"

Lee mused for a while, "Can I try a sample?"

"Sure." Minako said, "Just make sure to buy one if you like it."

Lee locked the kitchen door before producing a bong from his pockets. Taking a vial from Minako, he primed his bong with it and heated it up with a lighter.

"WHOOOO!" Lee whopped, and his eyes rolled at the back of his head, "ACHILLES! Yeah!"

"What's happening?" Minato asked, "Is he having a seizure?"

"Reconnecting with his Persona." Minako explained, "Oh, you didn't know? Lee had a Persona, Achilles, the Legend. For all of an hour, from what I heard."

Minato could only nod in amazement.

"That was THE best Memo I've ever had." Lee expressed, "I swear it on my mother's grave! Damn, look how pure it was, it didn't even leave any residue!" Lee exclaimed, showing his bong clean from any leftover particles.

"Glad you like it." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Who made this?" Lee asked.

"I, uh, I did." Minako lied.

"Bullshit, you can't make a good batch of Memo to save your life." Lee said.

"He's my silent partner. Doesn't like to be discussed. He manages the producing, I handle the selling. " Minako explained, "Prick."

"Well, who ever he is, he's gonna be a rich man!" Lee said, "The Azai Yakuza would be interested with a man of such talents."

"Save it, Lee, we're flying a solo operation, my partner and I." Minako said, "No Yakuza."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Minako hissed, "We need a distributor, locally."

"I know a dude, Koyamada." Lee said, "He's a bit dodgy, though. Used to work for the Yakuza, but went solo. He's usually around the Central Shopping District."

"Thanks." Minako said.

"Before you go, I'm gonna need four vials of that Memo."

"Sure. It's all yours for the modest price of $60 a vial."

"Pffft! $60?!" Lee cried, "You used to sell it for less! How about 3 for $60?"

"No deal." Minako said adamantly, "This is quality shit, and if you want to get high off it, then you pay premium. I- we- sell art."

"... Fine." Lee conceded, and took out $240 from his wallet. "I swear to Christ, Minako, you're probably half-Jewish! Always raising the damn prices!"

"It's been that way since my partner and I started working together, now hand over the dough before I kick your ass." Minako said as Lee handed her the money. Satisfied, Minako handed Lee four vials of Memo.

"With a product this pure, why am I even using a bong?" Lee wondered.

"Good question." Minako admitted, "Too bad I haven't any time to dawdle around. I have to meet up with this Koyamada fella. Ja ne." Minako said and left.

"So, uh, how'd you know her?" Lee asked as Minako shut the door behind her.

"Minako?" Minato feigned ignorance, "She's my classmate."

"I see." Lee mused, "So, I take it you don't know much about her?"

"Not really." Minato said, "Should I?"

"Well, I've heard some about her. Heard she used to run a team of Persona Summoners in Tokyo."

"I know."

"Wait, didn't you say the exact opposite a second ago?" Lee said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, but I've heard rumors." Minato lied.

"Well, all I heard is that she led an ill-fated rescue mission, along with 15 other Summoners." Lee began, "The mission went awry, and everyone in her team died. That's all I know."

Minato nodded solemnly.

"Ah, well, time to get back to work!" Lee said cheerfully. Minato sighed and went out to work.

 **Minato's Apartment**

Yukari was cooking when Minato arrived.

"Hey, good looking." Yukari said while cooking, "Working hard?"

"You could say that." Minato yawned and stretched, "What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti." Yukari said simply, "I've realized I haven't been spending much time with you, both of us being busy lately. I decided to take some time off to spend time with you."

"That's good." Minato said, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe we can hang out tomorrow? Or perhaps just stay here and have a "movie marathon" if you know what I mean?" Yukari winked flirtatiously.

Minato smiled for a while before remembering that he had to cook up Memo tomorrow.

"Oh, damn."

"What is it?"

"I just remembered that the Manager forced me to go to work tomorrow." Minato said, feigning disappointment.

"Well, that's not right!" Yukari hissed, "He's got you working like a dog all week, and now he wants you to work the weekend?!"

"Yeah, nothing I can do about it." Minato said, "Completely out of my hands."

"I can talk to him if you like-"

"No, no..." Minato shook his head, "It will only make things worse. I, uh, I think we can have a movie marathon tomorrow evening though?"

"Hmmm." Yukari said in disappointment, "I was really looking forward to spending the day with you tomorrow. I even picked out some movies you might like and some snacks."

"I'm really sorry, Yukari." Minato said, feeling a bit of guilt, "I'll make it up to you."

Yukari pouted, "Promise?"

Minato nodded, "I promise."

Yukari beamed and kissed him, "Mmmm, I love you."

Returning that kiss, Minato looked her in her soulful brown eyes, "I love you too."

Looking at Minato for a while, Yukari bit her lips, then pulled him to their bedroom.

"Hey, what about dinner?" Minato protested.

"Dinner can wait. I'm hungry for something else." Yukari growled.

"Oh, are you?" Minato laughed. He grabbed Yukari and tossed her into the bed, "Take off that cardigan."

Yukari smiled lustily and took off her cardigan.

Smiling menacingly, Minato shut the door.

Next day.,,

 **Secret Military Bunker, 12 AM**

Minato waited anxiously. Minako had been late for almost an hour, though it wasn't surprising on her part. Yawning, Minato flipped out his phone and saw there was no cell service.

"Figures." He said disappointedly. Hearing footsteps from the tunnels, Minato perked up and awaited Minako, who he was about to lecture.

Instead, two thuggish men entered from the gates, to Minato's shock.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? This is a restricted area, you have to leave!" Minato warned, but stopped when he saw one of the men holding a pistol.

"Oh, don't mind us." The first man said, "I am Koyamada, and the one holding the gun is Shen. We're associates of Minako. Minato."

"How do you know my name?" Minato stepped back.

"Your friend has a big mouth. A really BIG mouth." Koyamada snickered.

"Where is she?" Minato said cautiously.

"Somewhere else." Koyamada said simply, "Nice set up you have here."

"Thanks." Minato muttered, "How did you find this place?"

"Your friend led us here." Koyamada said.

"You're lying!" Minato hissed.

Koyamada smiled, then held out a piece of paper, which shows a crudely drawn map to the bunker written out in crayon.

"That batch of Memo was the best I've ever had. How about you work for me, hmmm?" Koyamada licked his teeth, "I can make you a rich man."

"I'd be willing to sell it to you." Minato said shakily, "If the price is right."

Shen pointed a gun at Minato.

"Okay! Okay... I'll teach you how to make it. How about it?" Minato pleaded.

"...Go on." Koyamada said.

Minato nodded, "Can I move to the tables?"

Shen looked at Koyamada, who nodded. He lowered his gun.

Minato began to grab several containers. He then lit up the burners, and added some water to the stills. Setting that aside, he took an Erlenmeyer flask, added some type of liquid to it as the two thugs looked on with great curiosity. Minato then took a cork stopper, attached a metal wire through it, then carefully hooking a piece of aluminum foil to it. He then plugged the cork into the Erlenmeyer flask.

"Here, Shen, hold this for me." Minato handed Shen the flask.

"Well?" Koyamada barked impatiently, "Are you going to tell us what that is?!"

"This is a distillation still." Minato explained, "Placing impure water into the still, the application of direct heat causes the water to boil, which then causes condensation. This, in turn, causes droplets to form on the top, where a tube is located, whereby it is cooled with a heat dispersion system. After the water is cooled, it is dropped into a container, which it will yield... Distilled water."

The two thugs were enraged.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Shen thundered, shaking the flask with one hand in anger.

"Not at all!" Minato said, "The real magic happens in that Erlenmeyer flask."

"It's getting hot..." Shen said nervously.

"It should be." Minato nodded, "Hydrochloric acid combined with aluminum causes a redox reaction, in which aluminum dissolves rapidly in the acid, which causes hydrogen gas to form vigorously. That leads to an exothermic reaction which makes it hot right before it-" Minato tried to finish, but decided to take cover instead.

"What the-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Acid sprayed everywhere, getting into Shen's eyes, and over Koyamada's skin.

"MY EYES! MY FUCKING EYES!" Shen, in panic, tried to run, but slipped, and shot himself in the head.

Blood spattering to Minato's face, he tasted blood. Getting into a trance, he felt his mind becoming giddy at the sight of Shen's death and the wails of Koyamada, whose skin burnt from the caustic acid. That feeling passed.

"Ahhh! Goddamn!" Koyamada cried, "Shen! You'll pay for this, Minato!" Koyamada swore and shot at Minato, who managed to duck and avoid three shots, before being clipped in the leg.

"Ahhh!" Minato hissed in pain. It was a flesh wound, but it was enough to incapacitate him.

"Prepare to die-" Koyamada tried finishing, but someone closed in from behind.

 ** _CLANG_** **!**

A frying pan to the head knocked Koyamada out cold. Holding a caved-in frying pan, Minako looked at it forlornly.

"Minato...?" Minako said in surrpise, "Holy shit! Koyamada? The fuck happened to Shen?"

"Friends of yours?" Minato guessed.

"Hell no. These idiots tried ripping me off yesterday. Stole some of my stuff." She said, "What happened to Shen?"

"Shot himself." Minato explained, "I made him hold an acid bomb."

"Great. On top of illegal drug manufacturing, we're also guilty of involuntary manslaughter." Minako quipped.

"We? Shen's technically a suicide. You did the manslaughter thing." Minato said.

"Shoulda let you get shot then. Twat." Minako rolled her eyes, then kicked Koyamada, who jostled slightly, "Aha! He's alive! Oh shit! He's alive! What if he wakes up?"

"Well, we can lock him up in one of the abandoned rooms, at least until we can dispose of Shen." Minato suggested.

"Dispose of him?" Minako said in surprise.

"We can bury him outside...? No, that would be risky, should police decide to snoop around. Leave him in one of the abandoned rooms? No, he would rot quicker in this heat, and the stink would permeate all over the place... Chemical solution of lye to dissolve the body? Seems likely."

"Wait, doesn't that seem undignified?" Minako said apprehensively.

"What, should we give him a state funeral?! This is the best course if action, besides, we have the materials right here. It's low cost, and environment friendly." Minato explained.

Nodding, the two wore their labsuits and locked Koyamada in a closet, chaining him to the bars and locking the door. Next, they found a steel barrel, where they placed Shen's body, and after mixing a solution of lye, filled the barrel with it and left it there. By the time they were done, it was 4:30 PM.

Resting, Minato and Minako were taking off their labsuits and drinking water,

"Damn, what a day." Minako sighed, "Should've made Memo, but instead, we dispose of bodies."

"No thanks to you..." Minato muttered.

"What was that?"

"How did Koyamada know my name?" Minato demanded.

Minako was at a loss for words.

"How did they know this place? How did they know we made Memo? Tell me that, Minako."

"I screwed up, okay?" Minako admitted.

"You're damn right you did." Minato hissed, "You're lucky it was just those clowns. What if it had been the police?"

"Hey, I said I screwed up, okay? Give me a break."

"Here's your break: I'm still alive because those idiots knew I made Memo!" Minato snarled, feeling a dark rage inside him. He did not know where that came from, but it was probable that it was a manifestation of his Split Personality Disorder.

"YOU asked me teach you to make you Memo!" Minako hissed.

"And your only job was to shut your mouth about me, but you can't even do that, can't you?! Because you have a BIG FUCKING MOUTH!"

"YAAAAGH!"

Having enough, Minako lunged at Minato, and punched him in the face four times. Reeling, Minato blocked her punches and kicked her in the stomach, forcing her back. Minato charged at her, but Minako grabbed some talcum powder and threw it into Minato's eyes.

"Ah!" Minato cried, fearful it was the lye they used to dispose of Shen's corpse.

It wasn't.

Using that opening, Minako tackled Minato and subjected him to a brutal ground-and-pound beatdown, bruising and bloodying Minato's face. Grabbing a flask, he smashed it into Minako's head and subjected her to a savage three-hit combo, which knocked her back. Grabbing a mop, she broke off the head and charged at Minato.

Thinking on his feet, Minato took off his belt, but his pants fell down. Using the belt as a weapon, he deflected her thrusts and hits, all in his underwear. She seemed savagely skilled at fighting, which showed.

Deciding to end things before either of them killed the other, Minato charged toward her, passing her defenses, and brutally headbutted her with such force that it knocked them both down for a minute.

"Ugh..." Minako groaned at length.

"Ahhh..." Minato moaned.

"Ugh... Ow..." Minako huffed, "I'm sorry I screwed up, Minato."

"Yeah... I'm sorry I flipped out." Minato managed.

"Friends?" Minako ventured, holding out her hand.

"Friends." Minato held her hand.

"You have a hard head, Arisato." Minako said, looking at Minato's contused head,

"You have a hard fist, Arisato." Minato replied, looking at Minako's skinned fists.

Minako began laughing, and Minato laughed as well. Soon, the halls of the Bunker were filled with the laughter of two friends, who had resolved their differences, if only for that day.

 **Minato's Apartment, 7:00 AM**

"It's not as bad as it looks, Yukari." Minato reassured.

Akihiko took down notes as Yukari relayed Minato's story to him. Minato had been walking home when he was attacked by muggers behind Oda's Meat Hut. Minato had beaten them back, but sustained injuries.

"This is ridiculous. Look at the state of him, Senpai!" Yukari hissed.

"This isn't his job to take down statements, Yukari-chan, he's a detective." Minato explained as Yukari held a bag of frozen peas to his head,

"We think this might be drug related. At least, Yukari does." Akihiko said, "It might have been 'Snake' Koyamada and 'Cheddar' Shen from the Central Shopping District. Those two are notorious for dealing Memo and mugging people."

"See, that Manager is a jerk! If he hadn't forced Minato to work today, this wouldn't have happened at all!" Yukari hissed.

"Calm down, Yukari." Minato said.

"Calm down?! I am calm!" Yukari snarled.

"I'll forward this to Kurosawa, see if it's connected with something." Akihiko said, "In the meantime, Minato, take it easy. Both of you need to."

Yukari nodded. So did Minato.

Akihiko smiled then opened the door and walked out.

"Uh, I'll walk him out." Minato said, and went out before Yukari could protest. He saw Akihiko about to descend the stairwell.

"Senpai! Wait up!" Minato motioned.

"What is it?" Akihiko said.

"Listen, uh, I wasn't really at Oda's today." Minato began.

"You weren't? Then where were you?" Akihiko questioned.

"I'm working two jobs. Yukari doesn't approve, but I need to make money. She doesn't know that..." Minato trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Know what?"

"I'm, uh, planning to propose to her." Minato said.

Akihiko looked at him for a second before chuckling, "Moving fast, eh? I can respect that."

"You can? Wonderful! So, can you keep quiet about this?"

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned," Akihiko ripped up the statement, "It never happened."

"Thank you, Senpai, thank you." Minato said breathlessly. He had dodged yet another bullet.

Minato, however, had to contend with the fact that they are keeping Koyamada imprisoned in the Bunker. Thankfully, Minato left a pitcher of water and Minako left a bowl of Froot Loops and half-eaten sandwich. One thing lingered on his mind as he thought of doing the unthinkable.

Could he really kill a human being just to keep his secret?

 **A/N: Another chapter done! I'm getting my passion in writing back, thank God! Please do review if you liked the story!**

 **Night: Thanks! Hope you liked the "science" of this chapter, lol. I might come back if I have some time.**

 **Ace: Yo buddy, still alive? Hahaha, I'm glad you liked the concept. I'm feeling that you might like this story. This is an alternate take on DoA, so it might be similar.**

 **Shade: Hey! Nice seeing you again. How are you these days? Thanks for your support, and I really do hope you give this story a chance! You might like it.**


	4. Broken

**A/N: So, hey, guys, I know i'm awfully late with this chapter. I've been on vacation, and the internet there was noneexistent so I could not update. Apologies! As always, review if you want, I'd appreciate it a lot.**

 **(Author does not condone abuse of drugs)**

"Are you sure about this?" Minato said with great hesitance as he held Koyamada's head over a barrel of water.

"Do it!" Minako hissed with impatience.

Sighing, Minato grabbed Koyamada's head and dunked it into the barrel. Minato then allowed Koyamada's to breathe for a second before dunking him a second time.

"Enough!" Minako snarled, "He's read to talk."

Minato cuffed Koyamada's to the rails, as he coughed for air.

"Don't peddle your shit in our territory"." Minako sneered mockingly, "That's what you told me before you grabbed my tits and stole my stash of Memo!"

"I did no such thing!" Koyamada's hissed.

"Yes, you did! You grabbed my goods afterwards and kicked me in the shin before taking off with Shen!" Minako accused.

"Wait, now I'm confused, what are we talking about? Did he grab your boobs or your stash?" Minato said as he scratched his chin.

"My stash, duh." Minako said as if that was obvious, "Well, he may have not touched my boobs, but that's beside the point!"

"You're a monster!" Koyamada spat.

"I am not the monster here; you are." Minako snapped, "Here we are, two poor Memo artificers trying to make a living and you steal from us with impunity." Then, taking out a flashlight, Minako shined it on Koyamada's face, "NOW TELL ME, WHERE ARE YOU HIDING IT?!"

"Suck me, Ginger bitch!" Koyamada cursed as he hawked a loogie and spat at Minako's face.

"Argh!" Minako groaned, in shock at Koyamada's actions. Breathing deeply, she takes off Koyamada's shoe, and pulled out his sock. Wiping her face with the ankle part, she angrily shoved it down Koyamada's throat.

"Minako!" Minato cried with great concern. Koyamada could become suffocated, and they risked doing another body disposal.

"Shut the fuck up, Minato, you're being too much of a hero!" Minako hissed, and grabbed two 6" nails, a jumper cable and flipped open the circuit breaker.

"What are you-"

"Hush. Do me a favor, and pretend you're a character in a video game..." Minako commanded.

"Okay, what genre?" Minato asked.

"Uh, an RPG type game, with some elements of a dating-social simulator aspects, with emphasis on building emphatic relationships to strengthen your inherent powers of summoning creatures from beyond our conscious minds."

"Um, okay, let's go with that..." Minato said with uncertainty.

"Good! Now, pretend you're the SILENT protagonist of that game, and let me work." Minako said before stabbing Koyamada's thighs with the nails.

"Mmmmmfh!" Koyamada cried in pain, but his cries were muffled.

"What the fuck!?" Minato said with horror. Luckily, it seems Minako knew what she was doing, and she had avoided Koyamada's femoral artery.

"What was that, Koyamada?" Minako taunted, putting her ears out in a gesture of contempt, "I can't hear you! Hey, Silent Protag, why isn't this clown talking?"

"I dunno. I guessed you really put a sock in him." Minato quipped.

Minako pointed at Minato with a deadpan expression, "Silent Protagonist."

Minato had no choice but to nod. Minako was clearly unhinged, and he did not want to risk her fury. In Minato's opinion, Koyamada technically did this to himself by crossing Minako, and would have surely killed them both had the duo not fought back.

Connecting the cables to the breaker, Minako used the positive and negative clamps to create intimidating sparks.

"There are two types of people in the world, Koyamada-" Minako began.

"-Ones who entertain, and the ones that observe?" Minato supplied.

Minako pointed one of the clamps at him, "One more, and you're fucking next, Minato, I swear to God, you'll be history!"

"Mmmmfh!" Koyamada cried out, but as usual, his cries were muffled.

"He's ready to talk." Minako winked and took out Koyamada's gag.

"If I get out of here, I'll climb up your pussy and light a fucking bonfire!" Koyamada swore. Sighing, Minako shoved the sock back down his mouth. Then, without warning, she clamped the jumper cables on the nails protruding Koyamada's thighs. Electric could be seen sparking from the metal spikes. The smell of flesh searing at Koyamada's thigh made Minato feel sick. The lights began to flicker on and off, and Koyamada bit into his gag, his neck muscles strained with his clenching.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Koyamada, just tell her where you took it! Is a stash of Memo worth your life?"

"To my boss, it is." He gasped.

"Your boss?"

"Who cares about some random street dealer? If your boss won't kill you, I will!" Minako snarled, getting in Koyamada's face, "Just know; You can still run from your boss. I, on the other hand, will gladly skin you alive right here and now."

"I'll take my chances then." Koyamada hissed through gritted teeth.

"Why you...!" Minako growled, preparing to backhand Koyamada.

Koyamada gulped, "You, Minato! You seem reasonable! I'll tell you where it is as long as you promise to make this bitch stop."

Minato nodded slowly.

"Okay... Fine." Koyamada sighed, "It's in a housing complex, by the bay area, next to the Shopping District, on the fourth floor, west side but I'm warning you two: You won't get it that easily."

"Of course I ain't expecting to get it easily. What, you think I'll ask nicely and hope them fools will hand it over?" Minako scoffs and roughly drags Koyamada into his cell, and chains him up, "We'll be back. Try not to go anywhere."

"I won't." Koyamada spat.

Minako smiled, and turned on a radio that played "Easy Street" by The Collapsable Hearts.

"So you'll be entertained while we're away." Minako winked before laughing maniacally.

"You are insane, you know that?" Minato said disapprovingly.

"You're figuring that out now? You must have the most astute mind in the world, Arisato-san!" Minako replied sarcastically as the due walked out of the Bunker.

"Always the comedian..." Minato sighed.

The duo entered _The Mutsuhito_ , with Minako driving. However, Minato could not put his apprehensions aside. As they entered the city limits, Minato couldn't hold it in anymore.

"My Persona Senses are tingling everywhere. I think we should back away. I have a really, really bad feeling about this."

"Dude, would you stop complaining? You always have a bad feeling about everything!" Minako said impatiently before stopping in front of a housing complex. She took out her phone and clicked at a map app. "This is the spot."

"This place?" Minato said incredulously.

"According to Koyamada. Probably stalling until we split his guts open, but he might be desperate."

"What do we do?" Minato asked.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"We wait until one of Koyamada's goons come out, kill them, and take back our Memo."

"Man, you ain't killing anyone." Minato said dismissively.

Minako reached for her glove box, and took out a case. Inside was a Nambu type 6 revolver.

"I will with this motherfucker." Minako beamed confidently.

"Where the fuck did you get that!?" Minato cried in horror.

"I stole it from the Police station." Minako shrugged, "Some stupid-looking rookie detective with silver hair wasn't paying attention!"

"Put that shit away, Minako, before you fucking kill someone!" Minato kept cringing.

"But Koyamada has one!"

"Put it away!" Minato growled sternly.

"Awwww, Minato's mad at me. Looks like I'll have to shoot myself-" Minako points the gun to her head, "Persona! Persona!"

"Nooo!"

"Oh, not in the head? Maybe my heart?" She points it to her chest.

"Cut the shit!"

"Right, right, only an idiot would shoot themselves in the chest," she snickers, "Oh well, I'll shoot myself in the mouth." She then puts the gun in her mouth.

"Fucking hell, Minako!"

"Ahahaha! Relax, you nervous shit, it isn't even loaded yet!" Minako chuckled, showing Minato the chamber, while pointing the barrel at him.

"Don't point that thing at me!"

Minako snickered.

"Are we really going to do it?" Minato mumbled nervously.

"Well, yeah, you're looking at $2,400 worth of Memo in there, we're not going to let those bozo addicts snort it up-"

"I mean about Koyamada." Minato clarified, "Are we going to kill him?"

"Of course we are." Minako said casually, "We killed his cousin, remember?"

"Technically, I threw an acid bomb that got into his eyes, he slipped and shot himself in the head." Minato recalled.

"Semantics." Minako said dismissively, "If you were in his position, would you not take revenge?"

"He promised not to."

"And you believe him?" Minako said with surprise, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I do." Minato nodded, "We have to see the good in others, even if it's hard."

For a moment, Minako looked at Minato intently, as if trying to read his mind.

"Heh... Hahaha... HAHAHAHA!" Minako laughed, "Oh, my sweet summer child... You're too naive, Minato. But you'll know what I'm talking about, eventually. Now, let's storm the place!" She winked and got out. Hesitating at first, Minato followed her.

Minako skirted the chain-link fence that bordered the four story U-shaped housing complex and casually looked around.

"It's clear." She whispered to Minato.

"Why are you talking like that?" Minato whispered back.

"I don't know." Minako shrugged and vaulted over the fence. Minato followed suit. From the side of the building, Minako used the fire escape ladder and climbed up. Minato's heart began beating fast. He knew he was doing something that was illegal, yet didn't care. It was as if he were traversing Tartarus. He felt so alive.

"We're here." Minako panted. Minato took a breather as well.

"There's nobody home." Minato said, peering through the window, "Damn, it's locked! We'll have to circle back and go in through the-"

Minako threw her boot through the window, shattering the pane. She unlocked the latch and entered.

"This is breaking and entering!" Minato cried.

Minako made a WTF face, "Uh, yeah, add that up to manslaughter, manufacturing and distribution of drugs, disposing of evidence, illegal detention, assault and battery and aggravated jaywalking, then see if I give a rat's ass."

Sighing, Minato had no choice but to follow her inside.

Minako began her search by unceremoniously rummaging through a closet. Then flipping over a table. Minato helped by searching through the cupboards in the kitchen.

"It's around here somewhere. I know it. I can almost taste it..." Minako seethed.

"We've searched and searched." Minato panted.

"Not well enough!" Minako cried.

"Minako, I want to see the stash returned to us."

"And yet... IT IS STILL NOT FOUND!" Minako bellowed., her voice echoing in the empty apartment. Luckily, no one investigated.

"I know, I know..." Minato sighed while rummaging through the lower cupboards, "We made that Memo, it belongs to us."

"Know this..." Minako hissed through her teeth, with a deathly glare in her eyes, "Any man, woman or child helps in withholding the stash from us... We will be avenged."

Minato's skin prickled at her statement. Then, he felt a hollow area at what should be solid concrete.

"I think I got something." Minato hollered.

Minako came quickly over. Minato knocked on the area, "It's hollow."

Nodding, Minako used her bootheel to hammer out the plywood. Lo and behold, a duffel bag was tucked inside the recess. Opening it, Minako was delighted to see several vials of their Memo, as well as a few stacks of dollars inside.

"Damn, I could kiss you now!" Minako said gleefully.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't."

Grabbing the duffel bag, Minako left a calling card as the duo quickly extracted themselves, as they heard voices in the hallway approaching.

"Holy shit! I can't believe we got it back!" Minako cried as they got in the car and sped off.

"So, uh, hey, what was that back there? The whole 'I will be avenged' schtick...?" Minato asked cautiously.

"Oh, that?" Minako blushed with embarrassment, "A little manifestation of Relapse syndrome. Most Persona Summoners will begin to 'act out' their Personas. Mine just happened to be... darker than most."

"Act out their Personas? What happens if someone has multiple Personas?"

"Honestly? I wouldn't know. You'd think having two Personalities is bad, having a Wildcard is worse. Zero is nothing, but Fools can be anything."

"How do you know about the Wildcard?" Minato asked.

"Uh, forget it." Minako brushed him off, "Forget I said that."

Minato could not shake the feeling Minako was hiding something from him.

"Anyway, what are we gonna call the Bunker?" Minako said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"The Bunker! We should pick a more code-ier name than Secret-Military-Bunker-At-The-Outskirts-of-Town." Minako quipped sarcastically.

"Okay, okay..." Minato relented, "Suggestions?"

" _Narda_!" Minako said immediately.

"Narda?"

"Yeah! It sounds cool!"

"What does it even mean?"

"I don't know. Just thought about it for some strange reason." Minako shrugged.

Minato didn't argue, as he knew Minako had made up her mind about the matter.

The duo then arrived at the newly christened "Narda". Minako parked her car by the trees and threw a camo-net over it as well as a few leaves.

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Minato asked.

"I dunno. Man, I'm so hungry, I could really go for some veal." Minako said while yawning.

"Veal is made with baby cows." Minato pointed out.

"Uh huh. What else? Want to tell me water is wet, Captain Obvious?" Minako said sarcastically.

"Well, you wouldn't eat a baby human, so why would you eat a baby cow?" Minato demanded.

"Maybe I would eat a baby human. You don't know my life." Minako joked. At the very least, Minato thought it was.

"Dude, you're sick."

"Tell me something I don't know." Minako said as they approached the Bunker.

"What's the address for this place? I could really use a beef bowl, or a pizza." Minako asked as she rubbed her growling belly.

"What are you on, drugs...?" Minato said offhandedly.

"Yeah, I kinda am. It's called Memo?" Minako said while rolling her eyes.

"I mean that we're in an abandoned secret military bunker-"

"Narda. You have to call it Narda now."

"Narda. Okay. And you want some delivery guy waltzing up, seeing our operations, drop off the food and be on his merry way?"

"It's 2015, asshole, anything is possible!" Minako cried.

"You're hopeless." Minato sighed, "If you want food, why don't you go out and buy it?"

"Wait, why am I the mule now?" Minako demanded.

"Well, I'll do a numbers check on the Memo and cash, and prep the stuff for tomorrow."" Minato said.

"You joking? I can do all of that by myself!" Minako boasted.

"Okay. Give me the keys to your 69 Charger then." Minato said.

Minako jerked back, "The hell you are! Fine, I'll do it. But..." She closes in Minato's face, "You'll have to take care of our 'problem'. When I come back and that punk is still here... You both are going to share a plot."

Minako then stalks off into the forest.

Minato walked inside the Bunker. He began sweating, his knees became weak and his arms became heavy.

"What to do...?" He mumbled to himself.

"I'll tell ya what to do!" A Jamaican-esque voice answered, "Kill 'im 'an be done with it."

"That's wrong, Thanatos." A quiet, monotonous voice interjected, "Our souls become tainted with murder."

"Do not listen to that fool, Orpheus, mon." Thanatos hissed, "Morality will get ya nowhere! Worse, it will get us all killed! Is that what you want man...?"

Minato's eyes became blurry. He saw three people behind him. Orpheus wore a white suit. He had snow white hair, red eyes and a melancholic expression. He had a lyre strapped to his back.

Thanatos looked the same, except he was much more slender, taller, and had a wide grin. He wore a pitch-black suit, with a black top hat and an ebony cane. His coal black eyes and jet black hair tied into a man-bun were disconcerting. He had two katanas strapped to his belt.

At their center stood the third man, who seemed noble and terrifying at the same time. He had piercing grey eyes, a neutral scowl and a balanced, yet imposing figure. He wore a suit that alternated from black to white, which looked grey to the untrained eye.

He, alone, remained silent.

Minato felt these hallucinations were fake, but one perturbing fact.

They all looked like Minato

"Let the man go. It is the right thing to do." Orpheus said.

"Is it the SMART thing to do now?" Thanatos countered, "It will get you and the Ginger killed. What about ya girl Yukari? He tracks her down, do you think he will just kill her? There are worse things than death for pretty girls like her, Minato! It rhymes with 'grape'!"

Minato tried to cover his ears, but he could still hear their voices in his head.

"You don't know that!" Orpheus said with some degree of uncertainty.

"Wish to find out, Orpheus? Ah, I see now! You lost your Eurydice, in life AND death, and now you wish the same for poor old Minato!"

Orpheus grabbed his lyre, "Watch yourself, reaper." He warned, "My point is that murder is wrong. Minato will not be able to live with himself."

"He'll have to. Or else everyone he loves will die."

With each word, Minato's head felt like splitting open. Like two parts of his mind were fighting against one another. He could not handle it.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK?!" Minato shouted. His voice echoing throughout the tunnels.

"Yo, chief, are you okay?" Koyamada asked from his cell.

"Yeah... I'm okay." Minato gasped.

"Try some Memo. It helps with Relapse."

"I don't do drugs." Minato said.

"But you make, distribute and sell drugs?" Koyamada countered, "Just try it, man."

"You trying to push me to do drugs?" Minato demanded.

Koyamada shrugged, "Just saying, bro, there's a fine line between narcotics and pharmaceuticals."

Taking a deep breath, Minato made his decision, "Fuck it." He muttered, and walks over to the duffelbag. Grabbing a vial of Memo, he tries ti find a bong, but could not find one. As much of a druggie Minako was, he coildn't find any oaraphernalia to use Memo on.

"I'd be remiss to ask, but you wouldn't have a bong on you right now, would you?" Minato hollered to Koyamada.

"Nope, I haven't got one on me."

"Figures." Minato whispered to himself. He rummages his bag, and finds nothing. Seeing Minako's bag, he hesitates wether to go through her stuff, but eventually, the voices in his head were too much and he soon found himself checking the contents of the backpack.

"Notebook, notebook... Pen... Phone... Coin purse... Art of War... Shit." Minato talks to himself as he checks, "Inhaler...?"

Minato then had a wicked idea. Taking an empty vial of Minako's inhaler, he pries the lid open and fills it with Memo. Shaking it, he then looks up before putting it in his mouth and puffing a metered dose.

His first inhalation wiped his mind clean of the voices. He then takes a deep breath of air. He had a moment of clarity. He felt connected with his psyche, after five long years of having no contact with his spiritual side.

"Damn." He sighs.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Koyamada said

Minato nods, "It does clear the head, somewhat."

"I had a Persona once." Koyamada reminisced.

"Did you?"

He smiled, "In Osaka, when life was simpler. Back then, I would be too scared to get out of my house during the secret hour. I'd enjoy the extra hour of sleep. Other adventurous types would roam the streets, sometimes stealing stuff from stores, houses, and some even fought those monsters. The streets would be noisy for a few nights, but they would always be silent again."

"Who was your Persona?"

"Uh... Loki, the Deceiver."

Minato was taken aback, but kept it to himself. For one, Loki was HIS Persona. According to the Kirijo Group research, Personas are unique to every Summoner, not one Persona can exist at a single Generation (Yu Narukami being the exception as he is from the Generation 4 Summoners, with Minato being a Generation 3 Summoner)

"How did you Summon your Persona?" Minato asked.

"I, uh, used an Evoker."

Yet another red flag, Minato thought. Evoker use were generally exclusive to SEES, and other Kirijo-Group affiliated rogues, such as Strega. It was highly improbable that Koyamada, being from Osaka and far from the Bay City, got an Evoker. On another point, Jin's Evoker was an older model that Jin either reverse engineered or sequestered.

"So, uh, what do you guys plan on doing to me?" Koyamada asked.

Minato bit his cheeks, "Kill you, I guess."

Koyamada whistled, "I have to admit; I don't want to die."

Minato nods.

"Any chance I can appeal to your humanity?" Koyamada ventured.

"You can try, I suppose."

"I'm 29. My father left before I was born, leaving my mother to fend for ourselves. Due to the neighborhood I grew up in, I fell into a bad crowd of people and made stupid decisions. I sold drugs to others. Mistake, I know. But what other choice do I have? I haven't graduated high school, no one would hire a drop out and a delinquent anyway. My choices are between zero and nil. I was a fool."

"Zero is nothing, but fools can be anything." Minato muttered.

"If you let me go, I promise to turn my life around. I'll go to work as a cleaner, if I have to. I'll help around my mother's store and try to go to night school on the weekends. I'll stop being a loser."

"If I let you go... will you come after me or Minako?" Minato asked.

Koyamada looked at Minato for a few seconds, "No. Live and let live, I suppose."

Minato took a deep breath, "... Fine."

Koyamada breathed a sigh of relief. Minato took Minako's Nambu out and hid it behind him as he unlocked the cell door. Koyamada had shrunken due to malnourishment, but he was still imposing. Minato could take him in a fight though.

"Unshackle yourself." Minato said, throwing the keys to Koyamada's feet. Koyamada quickly picked up the keys and unlocked his chains.

"Go on." Minato said. Koyamada cautiously walked out. The two passed through the corridors until they reached the entrance, "This is where we part ways. Remember your promise, Koyamada. I spared your life. Don't waste it."

"I promise I won't. Koyamada said, bowed and ran off.

Minato waited for him to disappear into the treeline before collapsing on the floor, "What did I do...?" Minato sighed, inhaling another puff of Memo, "Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes, you did." A voice from his head said.

"You are a fool." Another voice inside his head said.

Suddenly, he heard shouting, followed by sounds of fighting at the fringes of the forest. Minato knew the worst had happened: Koyamada encountered Minako along the way.

Running as fast as he could, Minato listened to the sound of fists hitting flesh and bone. Minato's breath deepened and rasped. Koyamada and Minako were locked in a fierce, hand-to-hand fight. Koyamada, though taller and burlier than Minato and Minako combined, had a disadvantage of being weakened from his captivity. Minako, though agile and violent, was taken by surprise. A pizza box, a can of coke and a half-eaten slice lay scattered along the clearing. Minato could only look in horror.

Koyamada managed to wrestle Minako on the dirt, and began pounding on her face with his fists. He headbutted her shoulder,

"You fucking whoreson!" Minako hissed and tried defending herself.

"Stop... Stop it! Koyamada-san! You made a promise! YOU MADE A PROMISE!" Minato cried loudly, though he was ignored as Koyamada was focused, and had his back turned. Minako was losing, and Koyamada locked her in a headlock in an attempt to choke her to death.

"Don't make me do this..." Minato whispered. Time slowed down. All sounds, except for his own breathing and racing heart, drowned out. His vision narrowed. Every second felt like an hour.

No matter how Minato analyzed it, no matter how much he tried justifying releasing Koyamada, and no matter how much he had tried to convince himself otherwise, there was only one outcome: Minako will die if Minato does nothing.

Having reached that moment of clarity, Minato pointed the gun at Koyamada's head, and with tears streaming down his face, he looked away as he reluctantly pulled the trigger.


	5. Disillusioned

_The winds howled, whipping at the branches with an unseen gale._

 _*pant*_

 _Dew dripped from the leaves, drenching the three people who were still in that forest._

 _*pant*_

 _There were three people mere moments ago. Two were alive. The last man had paid the ultimate price for his actions._

 _*pant*_

 _Minato, still unable to process what had happened, stood motionless, his form unchanged. The barrel of the gun in his trembling hands still smoked from its firing. A single tear rolled down his pale cheek._

"ARISATO!" A voice boomed from the kitchen, breaking Minato's trance, "Stop dozing off and get those burgers to table 3!"

Instead of answering immediately, he only nodded. The manager blinked twice in surprise. Grabbing the tray filled with food, Minato saw his reflection by the metallic door. He looked as if he had been dragged out from the bottom of a river.

He had rings underneath his eyes, which were red. His disheveled uniform was creased, with his vest unbuttoned and barely hanging around his frame. His hair, which was usually neat, looked like a bird's nest as his hat sat lopsided like a headless crow.

"God, Minato, you look like shit." Lee muttered as he went out.

Leaving the order at table 3, he ignored their complaints of giving out the wrong food. Minato went straight to the soda machine and drank a cup of soda as he closed his eyes and tried to recall what had happened several nights before.

 _"Fuck!" Minako grunted, shattering the silence of the moment._

 _At the utterance of her curses, Minato dropped the gun and crumpled into the ground, unable to comprehend the gravity of what he had done._

 _Minako stood up, clenched and unclenched her jaw, "Fuck, I can't hear shit! Damn, why'd you fire one off so near his head? Fucktit!" She cursed, kicking at Koyamada's dead body repeatedly in anger, "Fucking thought you can handle me, couldn't you? Think again, ass-cunt mother-bitch!"_

 _Minato collapsed on the ground. Minako ran to him immediately._

 _"Hey! Are you okay? Say something!" Minako cried._

 _Minato could not hear anything. Only silence filled his head, supported by ringing and a feeling of dread at his actions. He began to empty out the contents of his stomach into the forest floor._

 _"Fuck." Minako said in disgust, "We have to get rid of the body- HEY! Minato!"_

 _Minato spaced out, but Minako managed to bring him back with a slap to the face, "Wake the fuck up! We have to get this corpse out! Help me load him to the back. What the fuck is your problem?"_

 _"You saw what I did! I just... I just..." Minato panted, his breath becoming heavier as it dawned on him, "I just killed a man!"_

 _"We can make it like it never happened!" Minako tried reassuring him, "There's several hectares of forestry around this bunker! No one lives here for miles around. The forest would have drowned out the shot-" Minako tried elaborating several excuses, yet Minato could not bear to hear any of it._

 _"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Minato shouted, "You never will! I... I'm..." Minato tried to say the words 'Messiah' but he could not. Instead, he pushed Minako and ran away._

 _"Minato... MINATO!" Minako shouted, her words echoing throughout the forest as he ignored her pleas._

"Yo, Minato." A cool voice broke his flashback. Turning around, Minato saw Lee's blonde head sticking out the kitchen window, "You have a visitor out back."

Nodding, Minato took out another drink of soda and walked to the back. He saw Minako by the back. Her dirty red hair was carelessly knotted into a bun. Her black leather jacket was wrapped around her shoulders like a cape, accenting her grey shirt, but whether her shirt was naturally grey or just dirty white, Minato couldn't tell. Her pants were ripped and ragged, but her boots looked new. She wore a set of aviator shades as her face was framed with a careless smile.

"Oh, hey." Minako greeted, "Thanks for the fizz." She said, swiping the cola from Minato's hands and chugging it down, "Ah! Hits the spot."

"What is it?" Minato said cooly.

"Oooh, a little cold, don't you agree?" Minako teased, leaning by the doorframe, "Come on, you haven't talked to me for days. You're ignoring my texts, my emails, my calls, my tweets... At first, I was pissed. Then I realized I missed you."

"What do you want?"

"Okay, I'm confused." Minako said, making wild gestures, "Did you not just hear me say that I missed you?"

"Fine. I guess I missed you too. What do you want?" Minato relented.

"I want my manufacturer back." Minako admitted, "With all the buzz around our product, our sales are going up. Especially with, you know, two of the best dealers in Iwatodai gone."

Minato clenched his jaw in anger, "Where did you put the body?"

Minako looked left and right, "Well, I know a place in Inaba. Sells a big beef bowl. The owners will use ANY meat. Human meat supposedly tastes like veal-"

"Are we not going to discuss what happened that night?!" Minato spat.

"Oh, boo-hoo, you killed a man. So what? I killed a guy who tried to rape me when I was 12, you don't see me crying about it."

"He was trying to rape you!"

"And Koyamada was trying to kill me! How is that any different?" Minako shot back.

"I felt I had no choice. You told me to kill him before you get back." Minato countered hotly.

"To which I would have killed him myself. Not setting his ass free!" Minako pointed out, "Had you not released him like an idiot, he wouldn't have come for revenge. And you wouldn't be forced to kill him."

"Yeah, well, I did what I thought was right at the moment." Minato said sadly.

"Look, we can try ti move past this. But I still need you." Minako said earnestly, "What do you say?"

Minato thought for a while, "No."

Minako was taken aback, "No?"

"Yeah, no. This entire venture was built on a bad idea from the start. I mean, I'm a chemical savant with no criminal history and now I'm making drugs with you, of all people!"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Minako hissed.

"It just means I don't want to do business with the likes of you again!" Minato spat.

"Well, thanks to you, my car smells like a fucking abattoir drenched in bleach! The fucker shat and pissed himself all over the back while leaking blood and brains all the while! Do you know how hard it is to scrub bits of skull off my fucking hair?"

"I just want you to leave me the fuck alone." Minato said quietly, "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Fine. Fuck you!" Minako spat at his feet and gave Minato the finger before walking off.

Shaking his head, Minato was about to walk back inside when Minako's hand grabbed him and thrusted a plastic bag into his chest.

"That's you half of the cut. Minus the cleaning I had to do to the car. Dick." She said before finally leaving. Looking inside, the bag had a few hundred dollar bills in a few stacks.

Rolling his eyes, Minato entered the restaurant, placed the plastic bag inside his locker and went back to work, sitting by the cooler.

The Manager leaned beside him.

"What do you think should be done to an employee who only does the bare minimum at work?" He asked rhetorically,

"I'd say he's doing well for a minimum wage job." Minato said mindlessly.

"You once mentioned to me you wanted to be assistant manager." The Manager said, "What happened to that?"

"Yes, well, I was too much of a wuss to sell my soul to the Devil, so I sold it to you instead for $5.35 an hour. A dollar raise to be assistant manager won't help that."

"Your behavior is out of control."

"You're out of control! Lets face it, Mr Manager," Minato spat with contempt, "This is a crucifixion! This is personal! And don't tell me it isn't so! I've worked here for most of my college life, yet I'm still a lowly ass waiter! This place is a hell hole! I could literally feel the lights from this place sucking the juice out my eyes and killing every brain cell every second I work in this fakey-ass McDonalds wannabe restaurant. So fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," Minato shouted, pointing to every person in his line of sight, "Fuck you, Fuck you, DOUBLE FUCK YOU, uh, you're cool Lee, fuck you and SUPER ULTRA MEGA FUCK YOU Mr Manager, suck my balls, fire me, I don't give a fuck, I'm out." Minato took off his vest, his hat, his name plate and gave it to a customer as he walked out with the contents of his locker and a high five from Lee.

As Minato walked home, he tried recalling what happened after he ran away from the bunker.

 _Rain spattered across the road. Thunder lashed through the sky as Susano-o stuck the sky with his lightning whip. A few cars drove past Minato, who was running nonstop, looking slightly crazy to some motorists. At length, he arrived home, where Yukari had set up a meal, which had gone cold hours ago._

 _"Minato?" Yukari said as he opened the door, "Oh! Look at you, you're soaked!"_

 _Minato said nothing._

 _"Forgot your umbrella again? I swear, you're more afraid of it getting wet than you are of getting wet yourself." Yukari joked, "Why are you so late?"_

 _"Nothing. I, uh, nothing." Minato said breathlessly._

 _Nodding cautiously, Yukari went and presented dinner: a chicken baked to perfection (though cold)._

 _Sniffling, Minato sat down and began eating with his hands, much to Yukari's surprise._

 _"Um, so, there was a quiz today at school-" Yukari continued with her story, yet Minato remained shell shocked and continued eating._

 _"What do you think?"_

" _Huh? Oh, yeah, that's great babe, really great." Minato said robotically._

 _"You're acting funny."_

 _"Am I?" Minato said, raising his eyebrows, "Who cares."_

 _"You're being rude."_

 _"I'm rude? Well, what about you?" Minato shot back._

 _"Me?"_

 _"Yes, you." Minato stood up, causing the chair to fall noisily on the floor, "There are over millions of other species of food and poultry living on this fucking rock called 'Earth'. There are literally THOUSANDS of other animals just waiting to be butchered so they can enter my mouth and go out my ass, and you get me... Chicken?"_

 _"You love chicken!"_

 _"Yeah, well, maybe I want pork! Or beef! Maybe some lamb or tuna!" Minato then stomped off and grabbed his coat._

 _"Where are you going?!"_

 _"To get some Peking Duck!" Minato spat back and slammed the door, leaving Yukari crying._

Minato neared his apartment. He was feeling snippy, yet the smell of duck wafted through the air, calming his mind. He realized it came from his apartment. Racing up the stairs, he arrived his room and found dinner waiting. For him, with Yukari busily cooking up several desserts.

"What's all this?" said Minato in surprise.

"This is make up." Yukari said as she smiled, "I realized that maybe I was selfish in thinking you were a jerk a few days ago. I thought to myself, hey... Maybe he's under a great deal of stress? So I remembered what you said about Peking Duck and I attended a cooking class at the University."

Minato nodded. He took a seat as Yukari made herself busy in the kitchen. A similar feeling of rage, despair and anger washed over him, filling him with black dread.

Minato took a bite of the duck and immediately spat it out. Yukari, hearing it, went back to the table, "Something wrong?"

"This duck tastes like donkey dick."

Yukari's face couldn't be any more horrified at his behaviour, "You're being a jerk!"

"You know, I think to myself, what girlfriend would serve up donkey dick and feed it to their boyfriend...?" He said before pointing a bone at her, "You are."

Yukari sobbed.

"Here we go again with the waterworks... Look, I appreciate the meal, but it was just the worst piece of shit I ever-"

SLAP!

Yukari's hand went across Minato's face, drawing blood on his lip. Yukari's lips trembled as her tears streamed uncontrollably down her face.

The slap brought Minato's senses back. Is this the true extent of Relapse Syndrome? Is this it? Giving in to one of his Personas? Was this aspect that of Thanatos?

Wordlessly, Minato took his jacket and ran out. He ran far, without a thought as to where he would end up. He ran through the alleys, he ran through the streets, through the tracks and through the highway, hoping an errant train would crush him or a wayward driver ran him over, but did not.

He had finally collapsed in front of a familiar building.

 **IWATODAI DORMITORY**

A familiar, nostalgic sight. It was now rundown, dilapidated and unused, ever since the Erebus encounter, the ending of which Yukari decided to live with him.

Climbing up one of the fire escapes, he nearly fell off before regaining his foothold. He entered one of the windows into his old room.

Taking it in, Minato could vividly picture his TV, desk, bed, closet and all other fixtures with his mind. Now, all that was left was nothing more than a ragged rug and an old, rusty bedframe.

Turning to the door, it was rusty enough that it would never turn again, but Minato's kick opened it easily enough.

The dark halls were illuminated by the moonlight, which made it seem spooky, but Minato couldn't feel any fear. He strangely felt empowered by it and continued along the hall. Finally arriving at the living room, he took a seat and began to sob.

"I did try to warn you, Arisato." A proud voice said, "Might makes right. There is no place for weaklings in this world."

Minato turned in surprise and saw a blue haired young man sitting to down by the stairwell. He was tall, yet shorter than Minato, and thinner as well. He wore a tattered, dirty jacket, with the sleeves torn off. His glasses were cracked, his face was bloodstained. He was missing an arm, and a briefcase was firmly attached to his skeletal hand. All and all, it was as if he blew himself up.

"J-Jin Shirato?!"

"In the flesh. And bone." Jin said with a wink, "You and your friends were weak. The type that helps old ladies across the street, do what's right, and all the other pretentious bullshit wannabe heroes do." He sneered derisively.

"Then I should've warned you not to juggle a grenade around like an asshat." Minato shot back.

"Do you think Takaya would have killed your friend, Shinjiro, if any of your friends stepped up and just killed all three of us? I mean, come on. Takeba herself could have feathered my ass and turned me into a plumed peacock from afar." He mocked, "Would have. Could have. Should have."

Minato clenched his jaw tightly, his fists cracking menacingly.

"Whoa, don't get up, big guy! Relax. Breathe in... Breathe out..." Jin chuckled, trying to raise his blasted arm feebly.

Minato took several breaths; it seemed only logical, in his mind, to at least calm down before he goes totally insane.

"Hell, if I hadn't told Takaya one of your teammates separated from the group, maybe he wouldn't have gone after him. And maybe Shinjiro wouldn't have taken a bullet for that twerp."

Minato hung his head in thought.

"Maybe Takaya and Chidori wouldn't have pursued the path... Maybe Shinjiro wouldn't have died... Maybe Shinjiro being alive would have made a difference in your final battle with Nyx, and none of this Relapse nonsense would be happening. I'd go as far as saying if any of you had the sense to kill Ikutsuki in the first place, the entire world would be safe. It's, uh, what's that term... Ah, yes, Butterfly Effect!" He clicked his tongue and chuckled, "Maybe you wouldn't have been afflicted with Relapse. Maybe not. Who the hell knows? I ain't Philemon."

"That's bullshit." A dismissive voice echoed from across the room. A tall, imposing figure walked slowly toward them from the shadows in the corner, his hands inside the pockets of his pea-coat, his boots thudding loudly across the empty halls. His shaggy hair cascading down his beanie and his steel grey eyes pierced through Minato. Strangely, there was a rather small wound on his chest, where blood continued to flow, as if he was shot, darkening his coat.

"Ah, Shinjiro... Was hoping you'd arrive." Jin grinned mischievously.

"You're full of shit, Jin. I was already going to die from taking those experimental anti-suppressants. Just as you, Chidori and Takaya were. But Chidori was reborn, yet you two decided the world needed to die alongside you. My death would have no impact. It was predestined. You and Takaya only wanted to see the world burn."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Jin smirked, "But the fact remains; Had Minato killed us, instead of listening to his moral code, many more lives would have been spared by killing either me, Takaya or Ikutsuki."

"No! You know nothing, Jin! I didn't know you, nor Ikutsuki! But I know who I am!" Minato shouted, then felt an intense pain radiating from his skull, the feeling of something trying to claw out if his head, his mind, his ego.

"Look at you," A sinister, mocking voice said, "You have survived worse." When Minato looked up, he saw a young man wearing dress clothes, with a cloak the color of shadow. He was as tall as a young tree, lithe, and had milky white alabaster skin. In short, he looked EXACTLY like Minato, except for a few features; His jet black hair hair looked messy; long, unkempt and oily, and had fringes hanging at the level of his brow. His lips were pale, looking drained of blood. His teeth, although immaculately white, had two long lateral incisors, which made him look vampiric.

His eyes were black as night, and not just the iris. Both his eyes looked as if they were windows to the void, eternally black and swirling with stars of the night.

It was Thanatos.

"This isn't about your pathetic little 'Relapse Syndrome', isn't it? You're projecting your anger at Yukari. You're projecting your fear, your guilt... Your guilt of causing doom to befall all who has the power of Persona... Guilt that you... killed another man."

"What are you talking about?!" Minato snapped, throwing a piece of wool at Thanatos, which passed through him, "I've killed before! I've done things that will shock you!"

"True." Thanatos said, nodding, shifting his form from material to immaterial, "But we've only killed mountains of Shadows, and Demons. We have never killed... a human before."

A slow chill crawled down Minato's spine, icy hands groping his neck and finally took all feeling of warmth from his blood, "Shut up! You know nothing!"

"I know everything about you." Thanatos smiled, his fangs glinting in the semi darkness, "This one was different, wasn't it, Minato? This was not a formless Shadow from Nyx's bosom. This was a human being. Real flesh and blood. What will happen once the authorities catch wind of what you have done? When they chase you down to this pit? Will you kill them as well? Are you even capable of killing again?"

Minato slowly shook his head.

"Maybe they'll kill you." Thanatos turned around and sighed, "Or, wait..." He slowly turned his head to look at Minato, "Is that what you're hoping for?" Thanatos taunted and began to laugh. Jin began laughing as well. Shinjiro stewed in silence.

Minato covered his ears and was trembling. Then, the voices began to abate. A warm, radiant light enveloped the room, calming Minato. He felt safe and comforted.

Opening his eyes, he saw another aspect of himself; a tall, white haired man clad in pure white raiment. His eyes were the color of eternity, white and pure. He looked exactly like Minato, save a few features: he had a fatherly, yet stern smile, caring yet just eyes and a Kingly aura.

"Me-Messiah...?"

Messiah quickly touched Minato's forehead. Immediately, visions and memories flooded through Minato's mind. Memories of Life, memories of Death, and memories of Resurrection. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"He made his choice. He faced his destiny..." Minato whispered, "Thanatos, Jin... I am not responsible for the actions of others. I am responsible of my own, however. Koyamada made his choice and faced his destiny. Begone!"

Jin scowled as he dissipated. Thanatos gave a wry smirk and he faded in the shadow. Shinjiro nodded and disappearing as he walked upstairs.

Minato looked at his watch. Several hours passed by. Deciding to rush home, he ran out and boarded the monorail.

Arriving home to his apartment, Minato opened the door, he saw Yukari sitting by the sofa, with two travel bags beside her. She wore a denim jacket, and pants. She was drinking tea, her eyes swollen as if she had cried the entire night.

"Yukari...?"

"I, uh, I'm going to stay over at Mitsuru-senpai's house for a while." Yukari sniffled, trying to hold back tears, "I'll come back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

"Yukari... Wait..." Minato pleaded.

"Wait, what!?" Yukari demanded angrily, tears streaming down her cheek, "You've been distant, moody and you're keeping something from me! Not to mention you're behaving like a bastard!"

"I told you, my boss keeps riding me hard-"

"Oh, don't give me that horse-shit, Minato, I know you quit work today! Your manager called me!"

Minato stood there dumbfounded.

"Go ahead, think of some convincing lie to tell." She muttered, grabbing her phone, "I'll call a taxi in the meantime."

Minato grabbed her hand, and gently put the phone down. Yukari, in response, slapped him. She then took her bags and headed for the door.

"YUKARI!" Minato yelled so loudly, she stopped in her tracks, "I have something to tell you."

Yukari released the doorknob and looked Minato straight in the eyes. Though Minato had uttered the words, her tears continued to flow freely as the love of her life said the dreaded words.

"I have Relapse Syndrome."

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long delay! I hope this chapter made up for it somewhat, and as usual, PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY FFS! Hahaha kidding, about the FFS, but not about the reviewing ;)


End file.
